Help Me
by key of darkness
Summary: Little Adam has a secret. Writen while listening to Linkin Park.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Authors note: I a really odd mood right now. Listening to Linkin Park. It does weird things to my brain. I have gone a little crazy at the start, but it should become tamer and more serious as it goes along. (Skips round in a circle humming Yankee doodle.)

Just a tiny little ficlet. One chap. May be convinced to do a sequel.

It all started with a birthday party gone wrong. A tens birthday party to be precise. One that involved THAT red toy car! (See fishing when it comes out!!!) There were one...no two...maybe five...no, no, no! There were seven. There were only three really important ones.

Rocky, Adam and Ashia. (Who else?)

It was Rocky ten birthday, (okay Ricky (Rocky's older brother) you can now kill Adam for giving him THAT red car) and of course, there was a party. And a cake. And balloons. (Bats to the purple one) AND presents.

Rocky's mother placed a large, (well it would look large to a ten year old wouldn't it?) red cake on the table out side the back door. She turned round and was promptly run over by SEVEN (only three important) screaming children. She managed to keep her balance and made a mental note to just invite Adam and Ashia for her sons eleventh.

"CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!" they chanted. She smiled. She loved seeing children so happy, even if they did turn the house upside down and make her eldest son retreat to his room in fear.

"Okay! Okay! Settle down! Everyone sit around the table!"

There was immediately some pushing and shoving over who should sit next to Rocky. Shy little Adam was pushed out of the way, like usual, but Rocky promptly grabbed him and made him sit next to him. On the other side of her son, Ashia had pushed her way to sit on the seat beside him. The other kids settled once they saw that the seats were taken and turned their attention back to the cake.

The cake. A red died ice cream cake (Rocky, and Adams favourite. Well you have to do some thing for poor little Adam.) Ten red candles were set out in a circle. (See, even then he liked red!) Rock's mother lit the candles one by one and then led the kids in singing happy birthday.

"Happy birthday to you..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ROCKY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" they belted out. (Hehehe. Sings along.)

"Stand up and blow out the candles Rocko!" said Adam.

Rocky smiled at his friend and whispered, "You get the first piece this year Adam."

Adam smiled back. "Thanks."

Rocky stood up, leaned over to the cake, took a deep breath, and...

THE TABLE COLAPSED!!!

Rocky fell face first into the cake, the candles burning his hair slightly. Adam wriggled out from underneath the table, and shook his head.

"Maybe I shouldn't have the first piece." He said quietly.

Ricky, having heard the crash from his bedroom came running down stairs. He ran out the door and burst out laughing at the sight of the kids covered in drinks, lollies and birthday cake.

Rocky pulled his head out of the cake, his eyes filled with tears. One of the candles had burnt his cheek and a large red mark was showing on his face. The parents that had been nibbling on nibbles in the lounge picked up their children and started to dust them off.

"Maybe it would be best if you all went home." Rocky's mother said apologetically. She turned to the kids and brightened her voice, "There are some party bags by the front door."(PARTY BAGS! Gotta love those party bags!) The parents nodded and left with their children. Each of them said goodbye as they walked out the door.

In the fuss, Adam was the only one who noticed the burn on Rocky's face.

"Are you okay Rocko?" he said as Ashia was dragged from the room.

Rocky nodded, but Adam could still see the tears in his eyes.

"Adam," said Rocky's mother, "go with Ricky and call your dad."

"He won't be able to pick me up till five Mrs. DeSantos. He's at work. Rocky's face is hurt." He whispered. She turned to her son and saw the mark.

"Come inside." She said ushering them in. "You can stay till five then Adam." She picked up her son and placed him on the kitchen table. She went up the stairs to the bathroom to get some bandages for her son. Adam pulled out a seat and sat down next to his friend.

"I'm sorry your party was wreaked." He said quietly.

Rocky smiled again. "It's not your fault." He frowned, "Why do you always whisper?" He asked. (???)

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Dad told me always to keep quiet. So I do." (Poor thing)

"But that shouldn't be all the time Adam." Said Mrs. DeSantos as she came back into the room. "It isn't..."

The phone rang, cutting her off. (I know. It always happens.)

"Hello?

Oh Hello Mr. Park.

Pardon?

Yes, that's fine. May I ask why?

No?

Yes that's fine.

Alright.

Tomorrow at ten?

Afternoon then?

Yes.

Yes.

Four?

Okay.

Yes, good day to you too." She said as she hung up the phone, frowning. "A man of mystery, well. Adam," she said turning, "how would you like to stay here for the night?"

"I love to." He whispered, glancing at Rocky. "Was that dad on the phone?"

She nodded. "He'll pick you up a four tomorrow afternoon. Now. Lets take a look at that burn." She said turning to her son.

"Hurry up!" said Rocky as he bounced up the stairs with a plaster on his face. "I want to show you my new room. Mum says I can have it till the baby's born. Then I'll have to move back in with Ricky." He made a face. Adam smiled. It was good here. At home, there were so many rules. Don't wear your shoes inside. Don't speak unless spoken to. Don't speak at all. Stay quiet. Don't run you the stairs. And the list went on.

Adam followed his friend quietly to the room he was talking about.

"Close you eyes." He did. Rocky pushed open the door. "Tada!" He yelled!

"Cool!" said Adam. He went to take a step in, but stopped. He remembered what his father told him. 'Don't go into a room without asking or being told to.' He looked uncertainly at Rocky.

Rocky hardly noticed his friend's reluctance. He was almost always like this. Quiet, shy and more often than not, sad. He pushed him into the room and shut the door after them.

"Like it?" he asked, eager for his friend's approval.

Adam nodded. "It's nice. I wish I had a bedroom like this."

"What? With red walls? I thought you liked green?" He said playfully.

"I do! It's just... You know what I mean." Adam said, looking at the floor.

"No. I don't know what you mean. I never know what you mean. You're so different, its hard to understand you at times." Adam looked up at him.

PRESENT DAY

Adam leaned up against the wall of the power chamber. Or what was left of it. Tears slowly made there way down his face and he didn't bother to wipe them away. (Sniff, sniff) He didn't even notice his friend come up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder. It was only when he spoke that Adam became aware that he was there.

"Adam." Rocky said gently.

Adam looked up at him. "Why are you here?" the former green ranger asked. "I didn't think you'd know what had happened.

Rocky sat down next to his friend. "Every ranger knows Adam. Their all going to come here tonight, pay their final respects to the chamber. Justin told us this morning what happened." He stopped and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder, seeing the tears on his face.

"I might know something that will cheer you up or at least get our mind off things. I got my old room back. You know the one with the red walls?"

Adam nodded. "I've always wanted a room like that. Only in green." He smiled. "Yeah. In green."

Rocky turned to him. "Adam you're still different, and you will always be different, but I think I'm finally starting to understand you and your past. And I can help you get through what happened with you father. Yeah, I think I know what happened." He said, seeing the look on Adam's face. "There just one thing that makes you different. It's that you don't trust." He paused. "But you've got to trust me if you want help."

"I trust you." Adam whispered looking into his friends eyes. "Help me."


End file.
